


Appendicitis

by Robronlover96



Series: illness, Sickness, and Medical Series [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Appendicitis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Sick Aaron, Sickfic, concerned Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron has appendicitis.





	Appendicitis

Aaron opened his eyes. and he looked around the room, and the first thing he noticed was 

the sharp pain in his abdomen and lower right side, he felt like he was being stabbed,

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and he fell back down onto the bed, trying his best

not to scream out in pain, 

He led there for a couple of minutes. Finding it hard to move from his current

position as any sudden movement caused him pain, 

But he knew that he couldn't lie here forever he would have to get up eventually, 

even though... he was in severe agony, 

Another minute passed and he still hadn't moved an inch, 

He knew he would have to get up or Robert would would coming looking for him. and he couldn't be done with that, 

So he pulled himself up into a sitting position ignoring the pain in his lower abdomen and lower right side, 

and he went and got dressed.

he walked out of the bedroom and he was about to make his way downstairs when all of a

suddenly his stomach churned violently and he could feel his stomach contents 

make Its way up his throat, he ran out of the bedroom and he ran straight to the bathroom. 

he collapsed to his knees and then he expelled his stomach contents into the toilet,

After a couple of minutes he stopped, he hks head out of the toilet and he pulled himself

up into a standing position his legs shaking slightly as he did so, 

He ripped off some toilet roll and he wiped away all the sick from around his mouth,

after he did that, he threw it in the toilet and then he flushed it, 

He walked out oc the bathroom and then he made his way downstairs. 

Once he got downstairs. he saw Robert stood at the stove cooking something 

Presumably bacon,

Robert turned around and he faced Aaron.

"Morning" he said smiling "i cooked some bacon, would you like some?" 

Aaron waved him off,

"No I'm not hungry" he said. 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered,

"Are you sure?" he said "you love bacon" 

"Yeah i do, but i think I'll just make myself a coffee" Aaron responded, and with that he went over

and he made himself a cup of coffee like he intended to do. 

Once he made his coffee, Aaron walked over to the living room and he took a seat on the sofa. he put his coffee on the table in front of him, he reached for the remote. and he turned the T.V on, he flicked through the channels and he looked for something to watch. after a minute he decided to settle on two and a half men, 

He put the remote down beside him. and he leaned back against the sofa cushions,

After a few seconds Robert came over to the living room a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee in hand, he took a seat beside Aaron, 

“Are you okay?” Robert asked as he took a bite of his bacon sandwich.

”Yeah I’m fine why do you ask?” Aaron Said,

"You just seem a bit off that's all" Robert said.

Aaron brushed him off,

"Yeah well... I'm fine" he said. 

"You sure?" Robert asked as he took a sip of his coffee, 

"Yeah I'm good" he said smiling at end, 

"Alright if your sure" Robert said as he took another bite of his bacon sandwich. 

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me" Aaron said,

"Alright" Robert said.

Once Robert had finished his bacon sandwich and coffee he stood up from where he was sat, 

He put his plate in the sink and then he came back over. 

“C’mon we got to go to work” Robert Said to Aaron who was still sat on the sofa,

he hadn't even moved a muscle since he walked to the kitchen and back. 

“Go without me” Aaron Said “I think I’m just going to stay home today” 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

”Why?” he Said his voice full of confusion “do you feel okay, i thought you said you were fine?"

"I am" Aaron said,

"Then why are you staying home?" Robert said. 

“I’m feeling a bit under the weather” Aaron Said,

”What do you mean by as in under the weather?” Robert Said.

”I’m just feeling a bit tired that's all” Aaron responded,

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Robert said.

"Yeah i didn't get much sleep last night" Aaaron said,

"How come?" Robert said his voice full of concern.

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly,

"I don't know... i just didn't" he said. 

"Do you want to stay home?" Robert said "you don't have to go if you don't want too" 

"Yeah if that's ok?" Aaron said "i don't think i can face work today"

"No, no that's fine" Robert said reassuringly "you stay here and rest ok"

Aaron gave a slight nod, 

"Yeah" he said.

"Alright" Robert said, 

There was a moment of silence and then Aaron spoke up.

”Are you going to work then?” Aaron said. 

"Yeah" Robert said "are you sure your going to be alright here by yourself?" 

“Yeah, go to work I’ll be fine” Aaron Said. 

“Are you sure?” Robert Said “I can take the day off, if you want me too” 

“No, no don’t do that” Aaron Said “we need the money, besides... I’ll be fine” 

Robert gave a slight nod.

”Alright if you’re sure” he responded,

“Yeah sure” Aaron Said “If I get worse I’ll call you” 

Robert gave a slight nod.

"Ok" Robert said. 

And with that, he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked out of the door. 

Aaron picked up his coffee off of the table, he took a sip and he felt extremely nauseous, 

he put his coffee back on the table deciding it would justbe best if he didn't drink it.

And he went back to watching what was on the T.V. 

Several minutes his stomach cramped up and he found himself doubled over with his arms

wrapped around his abdomen, 

Waiting for it to pass, which luckily it did. 

Another ten minutes had passed, and his stomach churned again and he could feel his stomach contents coming up his throat, 

he jumped up off the sofa and he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

He dropped to his knees and he immediately emptied his stomach contents into the toilet, 

After a few minutes he stopped throwing up. he stood up from where he was, 

he cleaned the vomit from aroumd his mouth and he disposed the toilet roll in the toilet.

and then he flushed it, 

After he done that. he walked out of the bathroom and went back downstairs.

Once he was downstairs, he walked over to the kitchen 

and he got himself a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water,

He took a few sips of it, hoping it would get rid of the nausea. 

It helped a little, but it didn't really do much... 

Once Aaron had finished his water. he put the cup in the sink, and he made his way back over to the living room, where he flopped down on the sofa, 

he picked up the remote and he decided to see what else was on.

because he was fed up with watching Two and a half men, 

he flicked through the channels and he decided to put on an action

movie, he’d seen this movie so many times but he decided to watch it anyway, 

he got about halfway into the movie Aaron doubled over and he let out a rather pained groaned,

as a sharp yet excruciating pain shot through his abdomen and his lower right side. 

He couldn't take it anymore, he really couldn't. he wishes Robert was here, he really did.

but he wasn't he was at work, 

He would call him. but he really didn't want to bother his husband. over something as stupid as a stomach ache, 

Another five minutes had passed and he just couldn't take it anymore, he really couldn't... 

he felt like his insides were being ripped out, 

He needed Robert. he needed his Robert, 

Aaron shakily pulled his phone out of his pocket. and he went through his contacts and he called his husband, 

It rang a couple of times and then it stopped.

”Hello” the voice on the other end of the line said,

”H-hi” Aaron responded his voice shaky.

"Aaron are you okay?" Robert said his voice laced with worry, 

Aaron shook his head.

"N- no not really" he said,

"Why was wrong?" Robert said softly. 

“I need you...” Aaron Said “I need you to come home” 

"Why?" Robert said,

“Please just come home” Aaron pleaded desperately.

”Ok baby” Robert Said “I’m on my way” 

And with that, he ended the call. 

Aaron led on the sofa, curled up in a fetal position.tears cascading down his cheeks, he felt like he was being stabbed,

and he also felt sick to his stomach is well, and even the slightest movement might make him throw up

all over the floor.

He just hoped Robert would be here soon, he really did. 

because he didn't know how much longer he could take this... 

A couple of minutes later Robert walked in through the door, 

"Aaron" he called out "Aaron where are you?" he said looking around

for his husband who was not in sight, 

Suddenly he heard sniffing coming from one of the sofas. he walked over to 

the living room and he saw his husband, curled up in a fetal position crying his eyes out, and he looked to be 

in pain. a lot of pain! to be precise. And that alone broke Robert's heart, it really did. because

see his husband in such distress broke his heart clean in two. 

"Oh my god! Aaron are you okay?" Robert said softly, kneeling down beside him and put his

hand on Aaron's, stroking it softly. 

Pulling away immediately, 

"Oh my god your burning up" Robert said "do you feel ok" 

That's it! he just couldn't hide it anymore, he felt so ill, so so ill. 

Aaron shook his head and sniffed.

"R-really d-don't feel good" he said as tears ran down his cheeks, 

Robert smile faltered, 

"Aww I'm sorry babe" he said "how long have you been feeling like this"

Aaron sniffed.

"Since... since i woke up" he said,

"Why didn't you anything?" Robert said.

"I didn't... i didn't want to be a burden" Aaron siad,

"Is that what you think?" Robert said "do you really think your a burden"

Aaron nodded and a tears rolled down his cheeks, 

"Yeah" he said his voice wobbly.

"You're not" Robert said, "I'm your husband it's my job to look after you" he said, 

Aaron gave a slight nod,

"Good" he said, "now let me take care of you ok

"Yeah" Aaron said,

Robert brushed a loose strand of hair of Aaron's forehead and then he placed a kiss

on his forehead.

"Good" he said,

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up again.

"Do you want anything?" he said, 

Aaron shook his head.

"No" he said just above a whisper, "i just want you"

Robert smiled,

"Alright well.. move up then" he said.

Aaron pulled himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp yet excruciating pain in his 

lower abdomen and lower right side, which... just made him want to throw up, 

And Robert pulled Aaron into his side. Aaron trying not gasp as he did so, 

Just over halfway way through the movie, Aaron's eyes started to droop and he yawned into his fist. 

Robert took hks eyes off of the T.V. and he looked at Aaron,

"Tired?" he asked. 

Aaron nodded,

"Yeah" he said. 

Robert stood up from the sofa,

"why don't you lie down" he said "you look absolutely shattered"

"Yeah i feel it" Aaron admitted.

Aaron let down, he closed his eyes and he went to sleep,

Robert took the blanket that was on the back of the sofa and he put it over his husband,

After that he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his husbands forehead.

Not really caring if he got sick at all, 

One minute later his stomach lurched and he could feel his stomach contents

starting to make it’s way up his throat. Wasting no time at all

he jumped up from the sofa 

"You alright?" Robert asked, walking over from the kitchen 

"M' going to be sick" was all he said before running upstairs 

to the bathroom.

Robert stood up from the sofa, he walked upstairs and he made his way to the bathroom, 

where he knew Aaron would be. 

Once he got there. he saw Aaron doubled over, retching into the toilet.

he felt awful, he really did, just standing here watching the love of his life.

throwing up into the toilet, 

He entered the bathroom and he walked over to where Aaron was, 

"Oh babe" Robert said as he rubbing circles into Aaron's back. 

as he continued to heave into the toilet below him, 

Tears came to Aaron's eyes and rolled down his cheeks, 

"Sssh It's okay It's okay" he said reassuringly "I'm here" 

After a few minutes, Aaron had stopped expelling his stomach contents

into the toilet, he took his head out of the toilet. 

Suddenly Aaron doubled over and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Ahhh!" he said his voice pull of pain, 

Robert looked at his husband and he deciced that was it. 

he couldn't stand here and watch his husband be in severe pain, 

"Alright that's it!" Robert said "were going to A&E" 

Robert helped Aaron up into a standing position.

Aaron let out a rather pained cry as he did so, 

Robert flushed the toilet and then they walked out of the bathroom 

And he helped his husband down the stairs, 

Once he got downstairs, he helped Aaron put his shoes on, he grabbed a bucket from beneath the sink for Aaron in case he wanted to throw up,

he grabbed his keys and his wallet and then they made their way out of the house. and towards the car, 

"Ahhh" Aaron said hos voice full of pain. 

Robert rubbed his back soothingly,

"It's ok" he said, 

Once they got to the car Robert helped hks husband

into the car and he put his belt on, 

Once he had done that. he walked around the other side of the car,

and then he got in,

He passed the bucket to Aaron.

"Here you might want this" he said,

he started the engine up and then they sped off in the direction of the hospital.

\-----------------------------in the car---------------------------------

Robert took his eyes of the road for second and he looked over at his husband,

"You alright?" he said placing a hand on his knee in a comforting manor. 

Aaron shook his head and 

"It hurts" he cried "it hurts so much" 

Robert gave Aaron a sympathetic smile and he rubbed his knee.

"I know sweetheart" he said using the nickname "i know" 

One minute later, Aaron's stomach churned violently and he could feel his

stomach contents make Its way up his throat. 

He doubled over. he gagged a couple of times and then he retched into the bucket, 

"I-i hate this" he said as tears continued to pour down his cheeks, 

"I know you do" Robert said lovingly "i know you do" he said as his husband continued 

to dry heave into the bucket, 

After a few minutes he stopped expelling his stomach contents into bucket,

"You ok?" he asked,

Aaron gave a slight nod.

"Yeah i think so" he said, "i don't know" 

A couple of minutes later another wave of nausea hit and he found himself doubled

over the bucket emptying his stomach contents again, 

Another few minutes had passed and he finished vomiting, 

he took his head out of the bucket and he collapsed back against the seat.

"Feel better after that?" Robert said looking over at his husband briefly, 

Aaron sniffed and he gave a slight nod.

"Not really" he said "i still feel like shit" 

After a few minutes they arrived at the hospital and Robert drove straight to the A&E department.

He pulled up outside the double doors, and he got out of the car.

"Help!" He shouted slight panic in his tone "somebody help me!" 

After a couple of seconds a couple of paramedics came up to him,

"What seems to be the problem sir?" one of them asked.

"M-my husband" Robert said,

"What's wrong with him?" the other paramedic asked.

"He... he's in a lot of pain" Robert said, 

they exchanged looks and nodded.

"Ok" one of them said "we'll be straight back" 

And with that they walked off in the direction of the hospital,

One minute later they both came back wheeling a stretched between them, 

they wheeled over by the car. 

Robert walked over to the passenger side and he opened the door, 

Robert helped his husband out of the car and into a standing position. 

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and he let out a pained groaned,

"Ahhh" he said through gritted teeth. 

"Sssh sssh it's okay" Robert said soothingly "it's alright" 

he said rubbing circles into Aaron's back, "just take your time"

Robert helpdd Aaron over to the stretcher and then then the paramedics helped Aaron onto the stretcher, 

And then the paramedics wheeled him in through the double doors and into the hospital.

Robert following closely behind them, 

And from there. they took him into surgery. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

<<<<<<<<An hour later>>>>>>>>

Robert was sat in the waiting room. waiting for an update on his husbands condition, 

which he hadn't had one yet... it was over an hour ago when they had taken him in, 

Robert stood up from where he was sat and he went and got himself a coffee, from the coffee machine

on the other side of the room, 

Once he got his coffee and he walked back over to where he was sat, 

Suddenly a nurse came up to him. She had shoulder length brown hair and she was medium height, 

"Aaron sugden-dingle" she said.

Robert gave a slight nod,

"Yes I'm his husband" he said as he took a sip of coffee. 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up, 

”So... how is he?” Robert said,

“Well his appendix had ruptured” the nurse said “and we've taken it out, but he will have to stay in for at least a week, 

he'll have to have to receive antibiotics through a vein for a few days, and he'll have to take antibiotics for several weeks 

is well to make sure the infection is gone" 

Robert nodded in response,

"Ok" he said.

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up,

“Can i see him" he said. 

The nurse nodded.

"Yes of course you can" she responded,

And with that. she lead him to the room Aaron was in.

Robert walked into the room and he sat down in the chair that was next to Aaron's bed,

He still looked sick but he looked better than he did earlier.

Robert took Aaron hand in his and he gently stoked Aaron’s thumb with his own. 

"Open those eyes for me beautiful" he said as he stoked his thumb over Aaron's, "i really want to see those gorgeous eyes" 

After a couple of minutes of doing this Aaron's eyes twitched and then they started to open,

“Rob...” he said his voice still groggy from sleep.

Robert smiled,

”Hey baby, how are you feeling?” he asked sincerely.

”My stomach still hurts” Aaron Said “but not as bad as before” 

“Yeah it will for bit” Robert Said “You’ve just had major surgery" 

“Oh and next time you feel ill” Robert Said “promise that you’ll tell me” 

“Yeah I will” Aaron responded,

”I mean it though” Robert Said. “I almost lost you today, and I don't want to lose you again” 

“I’m sorry” Aaron Said “I didn’t mean to put you through that” 

“It’s ok” Robert Said “just don’t keep anything from me again ok” 

Aaron gave a slight nod,

”I won’t, I promise” he said.

Robert gave a small smile,

”Good” he said “I don’t really want another repeat of today”

“Yeah I know” Aaron Said “I’m sorry, I mean... this is my fault, were only here because of me" 

”It’s not your fault Aaron” Robert Said “you can’t help it if you get sick” 

“Yeah I know that” Aaron Said “I do” 

”Well then” Robert Said in agreement. "stop blaming yourself, because you've done nothing wrong ok, nothing" 

Aaron nodded,

"Yeah" he said.

"Good" Robert said, 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up again. 

“I love you, you know” Robert Said,

Aaron hummed in agreement.

”Yeah I love you too Rob” he said, 

And with that. they leaned into each other and kissed. 

One week later Aaron was discharged from the hospital and he went home. for the next 3 weeks he was put on strict bedrest by the nurses 

and he was told he couldn't really do much, much to Aaron's dislike. but there again he couldn't really complain because he had Robert to take care of him,

Which he liked because he could boss him around and tell him what to do and Robert would have no choice but to do as he was told.

Because Aaron couldn't really do much by himself could he? No... he couldn't well... no without his husbands help anyway... 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't been writing much lately. I kind of lost the motivation to do so, but I'm back and I'll be writing more from now on i promise. or... I'll try to anyway..
> 
> P.S. if anyone has any ideas for fics or stories, that you would like me to write.  
please don't hesitate to ask ok,
> 
> You can either leave a message in the comments below or you can send me a message on tumblr
> 
> My account is: Jenny grindle.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Jenny x


End file.
